


Alone

by MelonBiskitQueen



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: During The Game, Explicit Language, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Lindwall is a payload technician or at least she was. Hooked on life support and trapped in the abyss. She has truly never felt more alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Sarah sighed. She was in pain, so much pain. How long had it been since she last talked to someone? A couple hours? A couple days? Who the fuck knew anymore. She looked over to where the ARK was. Could she blame that to why she was now on life support? Or was it the WAU's fault? _No, Sarah, it's not the ARK's fault or the WAU's. It's their fault for sending us down here. Sending us down here without help, without a reliable way to contact Omicrom._ She was only 28 and yet she was already dying. She'd had her whole life in front of her and now she was ,barley surviving on life support, guarding the most important thing left on Planet Earth.

Since Sarah couldn't move, and there wasn't anyone to talk to, she found herself either sleeping or watching over the ARK. She didn't dream often but when she did it was usually of Greenland. In her dreams she was taking long strolls through the forests. Sometimes the trees were covered in sparkling snow other times they had a thin layer of frost here and there, which made the green of the leaves stand out more. She loved these dreams. Oh how she wished the comet had never hit. All she wanted right now was to be back in Greenland. Surrounded by friends and family instead of being trapped under the ocean. God, how she was sick and tired of being trapped here! Tears ran down Sarah's face. Where had they gone wrong? Was it when they'd created the WAU? Yes! That had to be it. It had started to turn people into monsters. It had-

The sound of a door opening an closing interrupted her thoughts. Was it human? Was it one of the WAU's monsters? Or was she finally going crazy and hearing things? After a few minutes of hearing different doors in the living quarters opening and closing she finally heard whatever it was climbing up the ladder towards her. It definitely didn't sound human. What was it looking for? Her or the ARK? Maybe both? She watched the door. It wasn't long before she heard the footsteps stop right in front of her door. _This is it, girl. This HAS to be the end._  

**Author's Note:**

> From what I remember the game doesn't actually mention how old she is (apart from when she says at least she won't reach 30) so I took a guess with 28! 
> 
> I know this is a lot shorter than my other fics but there's only so much one can do with a character you only meet at the end of the game!


End file.
